The Runaway
by Elzhu
Summary: Lucy was abused, tormented by her own father, everybody thought she was cold-hearted when she never talked or showed any emotion, her father caused her to be this way. Her father said if she ever used magic she would get shot by him. So one day, she escapes, and stumbles upon the famous guild Fairy Tail. What could this rowdy guild have in store for this cold-hearted blond?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Lucy's Escape**_

**Normal P.O.V**

Lucy was tormented, abused, but she was always helpless while her father abused her. She was quite powerful, but her father said if she ever used her magic she would get shot.

By her own father.

But she did what she could do, she escaped from that terrible mansion, and here she was in the forest all alone, while her father sent soldiers out to go find her.

Everbody considered Lucy to always be cold-hearted, when she always stayed quiet, when somebody asked her a question, she just glared at them with her cold eyes telling them to leave her alone, she also never showed any emotion. Since her father has made her this way.

But she was afraid this time.

She didn't know what to do next, she was stuck out in this forest all alone in the cold, where she was going to die. Yes, she was going to die in the forest in the freezing cold. What a perfect way to die, so she wouldn't have to be tormented by her father anymore.

She was traumatized.

Father sent out soldiers acting like she was his precious child, but she wasn't. All she was too him was just some bean-bag he could punch and kick around when he got angry at his work.

Or if he just wanted too.

She layed there, in the forest all alone hoping they wouldn't find her. She was surrounded by dangerous animals that could jump out and kill her at any second.

She was afraid.

She prayed and prayed that her father wouldn't find her, she layed there all night crying until she fell asleep, an unpeaceful sleep.

But then came the morning where she woke up, with the sun shining down on her, with the birds chirping a happy melody. It was a cruel world

But that was when she heard a rustling in the bushes, she looked up full of alert with her dark magic forming in her hands,

"Wh-who goes there?" I asked full of curiousity, but I was mostly filled with despair, and fear.

But that was when she noticed it was just a squirrel who came out of the bushes with an acorn in it's hand. She sighed with relief.

She sat down on the ground and looked at her clothing, noticing she looked all beat up and her clothes were torn, she was also thirsty and hungry, so she decided to go look for some water and food.

She looked through the forest and saw a light shining towards her, so she sprinted towards the light and peeked to see what was on the other side...and there she saw was the city of Magnolia, and in the heart of the city she saw the guild known as Fairy Tail.

Father would never let her out of the mansion, father always told her it wasn't safe and people could attack her and hurt her. She knew everything he said was a lie.

Only he abused his own daughter.

It was a beautiful city, people were walking by with their children in carriages, or going to the store with them. Some were even tourists from other cities, coming to take pictures of the magnificent city.

She decided to come out of the forest to observe her surroundings, houses, magic shops, and guilds. But the guild that caught her eye the most, was the guild Fairy Tail.

It was a pretty basic building, it was tan with an orange roof, but what caught her eye the most was the guild insignia it was an insignia of a fairy.

She decided to go walk towards the building to maybe find some help, or maybe make some friends, other then her father since he always said, "Their just commoners, a rich person like you shouldn't be friends with them."

But he was wrong.

She made her way to Fairy Tail, and hid behind some bushes seeing three kids, one kid with spiky black hair and he had no shirt on. Another kid had pink spiky hair and a scarf, there was also a blue flying cat with him? And then there was a red-headed girl with a silver-chestplate on her upper body, while she had a blue skirt and two black boots.

She saw the scarlet haired girl chasing around the pink haired boy, and the black haired boy screaming about making her drop her strawberry cake.

This made Lucy giggle slightly, which made the three stop and look over to where the noise was coming from.

Lucy wasn't able to hide in time, she just stared at them, while they stared at her causing the pink haired boy to finally speak asking her a question, "What are you doing here? Are you lost? Or maybe you brought us a present!" He asked with a goofy grin, showing his canine teeth.

'Does anybody have canine teeth?' Lucy thought to herself.

She stared at him not saying anything with those cold eyes, it looked as if she was staring into his soul.

"Are you lost?" The scarlet haired one asked her, not wanting to be ignored again. But Lucy didn't answer she just stared at them with despair.

"Yes." I answered coldly. "Well, you should've answered sooner! My name is Natsu! What's yours?" He asked me with a grin, while he was bringing me into the guild.

"Lucy." I replied. "Not much of a talker are you...uh...Lushi?" He asked me again, scratching the back of his head uneasily. While I didn't reply again.

But once he brought me into the guild, it looked as if everything was in slow motion.

That was where, my story began.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Introducing my new Fairy Tail fanfiction! I thought of this randomly**, **and decided to write it! Oh**, **and this chapter is when there all little and all...so a timeskip is gonna happen the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Something Precious **_

Me and Natsu were at the request board looking for a job we could do too together, and then he plucked one off of the board and shoved it in my face, "Hey Luce! What about this one? It looks pretty easy too me, and it's high paying too!" He grinned at me, with his canine teeth showing.

"Mmm..." I replied back, agreeing we should go on the job, it was pretty simple, all we had to do was get somebody's golden ring back, it was a precious value to the mission giver, the reward was 500,000 jewels.. All we had to do was just take it back by some skeleton ghoul.

We setted off towards Matopia City, **(MA-TOP-IA) **with Happy flying above us overheard dissapearing into the clouds every now and then, while I was walking in front of the group, obviously bored with nothing to do, while Natsu was climbing trees acting like a ninja, along with Happy.

We finally reached our destination, Matopia City. It was a beautiful city, the lawns were mowed perfectly, along with the bushes that got sheared every morning, and to top it off the houses were mansions. I sighed.

A rich city, where only the rich get to live.

It was pretty easy to spot which house we had to go too, the number on the house was 385, considering it was the most hugest mansions out of the rest.

"Happy, Natsu, let's go." I told them, beginning to walk off, which alarmed them because of my voice.

Considering it was the first time I've spoken in seven years.

So, they both jumped out of the trees following me to the house, trailing behind.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

I rung the door bell of the mansion, hearing it ring an echo throughout the hall, while footsteeps started walking to the door, and out came a short woman. She had short purple hair, she had glasses, and she looked like she was in her 70's.

"Ah, so your here to get my precious ring back? And you are from the guild..." She started to think deep in thought, "Fairy Tail." I replied finishing her sentence.

"Ah yes! The skeleton ghoul went off towards the forest by the lake, Magica, Magica Lake. Take all the time you need I'll be waiting!" She grinned, slowly closing the door with a 'click.' "Natsu, Happy, follow me." I told them, "AYE SIR!" They both yelled cheerfully.

It seemed like it was taking forever to find this lake, considering she didn't give us specific locations, but then I saw a small waterfall pouring into a beautiful lake, it looked like the lake was sparkling from the sun.

I walked towards the lake, pulling back the bushes, while Natsu and Happy were too busy playing ninja...again. It was a pretty simple lake, it was able to fit with at least four or 5 people.

"Natsu, Happy, over here now." I glared at them, while they hesitantly got out of the trees walking towards me, but once Natsu saw the lake he started an outburst. "A LAKE! WOOHOO! LET'S GO SWIMMING!" He sprinted towards the lake, jumping up into the air while I caught him by the collar. "Natsu, the ghoul could be anywhere around here even in the lake, be cautious _**understand?**_" I told him sternly.

"But Lushi! I just wanted to go for a small swim..." He whined, "Your like another version of Erza." Natsu mumbled quietly.

After Natsu finished those words, a skeleton bursted out of the water with the golden ring on his bony fingers, he was huge! He was at least 30ft tall, and he glowed, but what powers could a skeleton have?

"This is going to be easy!" Natsu yelled cheerfully getting ready to punch the skeleton in the gut, making him fall apart. Natsu's fire was covering his hand, ready to attack the meatless-skeleton but I just stuck out of my hand in front of Natsu, "Natsu, don't be so reckless. There's something strange about this skeleton." I told him, narrowing my eyes.

While the skeleton just looked at me and Natsu spatting out some ancient words, "Goo oku **TAKA U TUMA!**" Natsu just bursted with laughter along with Happy, "H-he the way he says things that aren't even real weirds are so funny! TOKA UMA MI TO?" Natsu yelled, out of laughter.

"OOMA POKU FISHY FISH?" Happy managed to yell out too filled with laughter. This just made the skeletal-ghoul even more angry, spatting out even more words, "**TOMA SH-SHE!**" The skeleton yelled furiously, putting his hands up filling his palm with an enormous amount of power. And then the skeleton pointed it towards Natsu and Happy, releasing the power out of his palms sending a beam towards both of them, who were still bursting with laughter.

"Don't be so reckless, Natsu and Happy." I replied, appearing beside them kicking them into a tree out of the way, while the two tips of my fingers bursting out like lightning, making the beam explode going right through it's head, also making the skeleton explode, leaving only the golden ring gleaming from the sun.

**Natsu P.O.V**

Natsu and Happy just looked amazed of what just happened, he never knew she was _**this powerful**_. When she first arrived at the guild seven years ago she could only spawn her magic for at least 10 seconds before feeling exhausted. Was this how strong she has gotten over the seven years? Just taking solo missions? He didn't feel angry at all, this only made Natsu feel _**pumped!**_ He was going to fight her once they got back to the guild, which would take a few hours to arrive back at the guild.

"Natsu, Happy, follow. We have a mission to turn in." Lucy told me and Happy, while she began to walk back towards the mansion. "AYE SIR!" Me and happy shouted cheerfully, playing ninja in the trees again.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Tada! Hope you enjoyed this second chapter! Third may be up later**, **which I'm betting on happening! So**, **see you soon on The Runaway!**

**Oh wait...**

**P.S. Acnologia: Lucy the Dark Dragonslayer is on hold**, **I may even disband it I'm just not feeling the story anymore I find this one to be a better story**, **sorry if your angry about me disbanding it maybe. Which will probablly happen ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: The Fight **_

**Introducing the third chapter of The Runaway! Enjoy!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I handed the golden ring over to the short old lady, who rewarded me and Natsu with an extra 100,000 jewels since they beat the skeleton less then a half hour.

Natsu got half of the reward, 300,000 jewels, while I got the other 300,000, I sighed walking on the path towards the guild seeing if there might be a job I could take.

Alone, without Natsu asking to come with me again, at the edge of destroying houses in the process of defeating whatever we had beat. Even if we didn't have to fight anything, Natsu destroyed something one way or another, which would cause the reward to lower from let's say one-million jewels, down to 250,000 jewels.

I sighed.

My whole life was just a waste, there was nothing really too ever do, considering I would always end up becoming bored and just walking away from the situation, unless it was for money of course going on a job.

But, even the missions were boring, all you do is go find the monster, kill it, turn in the mission like you would do in some kind of video game, and just get rewarded with nothing but jewels.

Me, Natsu, and Happy walked into the guild, and it was as rowdy as ever. Erza's cake got smashed into the ground, causing her to get up and punch and kick everybody around, along with Natsu and Gray getting angry at each other calling each other names then beginning to fight each other with their magic. And finally, Gajeel grabbing his guiter putting on his suit and glasses singing some song, that sounded terrible.

Mira gave me my lemonade, replying with a grin and saying, "Hope you enjoy your lemonade Lucy! And try not to get mixed up with the crazy battle 'kay?" She told me, walking away bartending other customers trying to avoid the brawl going throughout the guild.

Until Natsu finally outbursted yelling, "LUCY FIGHT ME!" I perked up a little, filled with interest, "I will accept your offer, Natsu." I replied, walking outside along with the guild, Natsu pumped up for the fight, along with Mira who had the flag in her hand.

"I bet 10,000 jewels on Lucy!" Levy yelled out, along with Gajeel who betted on me winning. While the rest of the guild betted on Natsu, going from a range of 10,000 jewels to 70,000 jewels.

"Ready? Set! Go!" Mira waved the flag in the air, telling us that the fight has begun. "Fire Dragon Slayer Roar!" Natsu yelled, with the roar headed straight towards me while my hand just moved vertically with my dark magic appearing, making his roar dissapear.

"You have to do better then that, Natsu." I told him with a bored tone, while he just got even more cocky. "Fire Dragons Wing Attack!" He sprinted towards me, with his fire forming like wings, and at the right moment he jumped towards me with his fist flying at full force towards my gut, while I just caught his hand simply, "Don't be so reckless." I whispered in his ear, while I held his arm behind his back with a powerful grip, "Dark Magic: Lightning Blades!" My magic went out of my body shaped like blades hitting square in the back sending him flying straight towards the guild wall, and soon enough he crashed through the wall leaving a hole.

"Natsu, is defeated! Victor is Lucy!" Mira yelled out, while the rest of the guild was shocked, except for Levy and Gajeel, who gladly handed over the 20,000 jewels over to me, while the rest of the guild was whining that they lost their jewels.

I walked towards the guild, stepping into the guild going to grab another job to do, but before I went to go grab a job I stopped to say something to him, "Natsu, next time you should be careful and not be so reckless. If this was a real battle against an enemy, you could've gotten yourself killed." I told him sternly, while I stepped over his body going to grab a job to destroy a few bandits.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx**

**Tada! Hope you enjoyed the third chapter :) I will be posting Lucy's abilities on what she can do with her powers tomorrow maybe...next time on The Runaway!**

**Also**, **the next chapter will be a filler (after I post Lucy's abilities)**,** and after that a VERY LONG GMG (Grand Magic Games) arc will begin**, **with different outcomes but some copied situations out of the manga. Hey _ I'm not a mastermind you know!**


	4. Lucy's Abilities

**Hey guys! This isn't a chapter errr...I mean the filler...but this is Lucy's abilties with her magic! The filler might be up tonight :) stay tuned!**

Dark Magic: Lightning Blaze. _**Lightning Blaze is when Lucy points her two tips of her fingers and out shoots her all powerful lightning! **_

Dark Magic: Explode. _**Explode is when Lucy gathers up all of her magic and then at the right moment it bursts out towards her opponents or enemies!**_

Dark Magic: Sword Dance. _**Sword Dance is when Lucy summons a circle of powerful swords around her opponet and then when she closes her fist/or motions her hands to make the swords attack the opponent and shocking them.**_

Dark Magic: Shield. _**You may think this is a normal shield? Well...your wrong. Lucy's shield forms into a sphere-like shield covering her or her allies fully with any attack turning it into dust.**_

Dark Magic: Daggers of Death. _**Daggers of Death is when Lucy forms daggers covering her hands and also coming out of her feet (imagine this as Assasin's Creed with the daggers) which she uses as an up-close attack.**_

Dark Magic: Abyss. _** Lucy puts her plams on the ground, Making her surroundings turn black (Like Juvias Water lock, But x10 bigger and no light entering) This makes Lucys opponent vunerable and gives her 20% more magic power**_

Dark Magic: Grim Reaper. _**Grim Reaper is where Lucy summons a Grim Reaper obviously, it has a dark aura surrounding it's body while it has a huge scythe which can cause a ton of damage. It has some magical abilities, but this is considered as Lucy's backup.**_

Dark Magic: Shadow's Embrace. _** Lucy summons a few dark shadows, which can be sent to constrict her enemies magic power for at least 5 minutes.**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ok! So those are Lucy's abilities right now. She will gain more experience and eventually unlocking more of her abilties which I will add onto this list :). So the filler will be uploaded tonight I suppose feauting Juvia! Along with our favorite characters Happy. Lucy. Natsu. Erza. And Gray! But the filler may be short I don't want to be write about fights all the time! Next time on**

**THE RUNAWAY!**


	5. Filler chapter :D

**The filler is finally here before the GMG arc! This may be short, I apologise, but let's see what this filler is all about shall we?**

_What This Filler Is About: Lucy, Gray, Natsu, Juvia,Erza, and Happy stumble upon a magic book called, One Wish Each, Natsu being the idiot he is, tries to read the book but it is in an ancient language! Natsu saying random words out of the book, causing the book to glow and the five to separate, and soon they find out that they all got one wish each! Let's see what each one wishes for, shall we?_

It was a normal day in Fairy Tail, Lucy searching for another job to go on, Natsu and Gray fighting, Juvia rooting for Gray to win the fight, and last but not least...Erza going haywire on the people who made her drop her strawberry cake.

Just another normal day at Fairy Tail, or is it?

Lucy was about to set off on her job to find some bandits and defeat them with a reward of 250,000 jewels, until a glimpse of a book caught her attention out of the corner of her eye on the ground outside.

Natsu and Gray suddenly stopped fighting noticing Lucy bending over to pick up a book, along with Juvia who was dissapointed with Gray stopping the fight but looked at Lucy picking up a book. While Happy stopped eating his fish, and Erza who got another strawberry cake, looked over to Lucy wondering why she suddenly stopped.

Like it was all a blur, Natsu, and Gray, ran over to Lucy leaving the air filled with a fog of dust, Juvia following behind Gray with her umbrella, along with Happy flying along with Natsu eating more fish, and Erza walking over to Lucy about to demand her to know what made Lucy suddenly stop.

"Woah! Lushi! What's that weird looking book in your hand?" Natsu outbursted, flashing a grin. "Or maybe a book about fish!" Happy began to drool thinking about small fish, to bigger fish. "Yes, Juvia would like to know what that book is in your hand." Juvia replied. "I would also like to know what that book is, Lucy, is it a book on strawberry cake recipes?" Erza asked.

I ignored all of their questions reading the book title, _One Wish Each_, "Meh," I replied rather bored, throwing the book into the air waiting for it to slam onto the ground, but Natsu just grabbed it while I began to walk away.

"Woah Luce hang on! This book has like ancient words! Hoka muka toka uka muna ta...I don't understand what this says!" Natsu whined.

Then, the book began to glow a bright blue, which I wheeled around to face the others, with the blue light blinding my eyes, it felt like I was teleporting to a far away place.

And then, I opened my eyes.

I was in the forest at Haregon City, I was about to stand up wondering how I got here, but then my hand began to glow.

I glanced at my hand noticing it was glowing a bright blue, and then ancient words appeared above my head, while I just took a big step back to read the words.

_"You were teleported here by the ancient book_, _One Wish Each_,_ use your wish wisely." _I said to myself.

'One wish each, huh?' I thought to myself, sitting down on a log not knowing what to wish for at all.

**(I'm going to skip to the part where there all going to wish for something so I don't have to write this scene all over again)**

**Juvia P.O.V**

"Juvia knows what she wants! She's been wanting it ever since she's met Gray-sama!" Juvia squealed to herself, hearts in her eyes.

"But why not one Gray-sama? Why not 50 or 100?" Juvia asked herself, thinking of the possibilities.

In Juvia's Mind: _"Let's go on a date!" One Gray yelled. "I bought you a rose!" Another one yelled. "Will you marry us?!" All 100 asked. "Juvia is overwhelmed! Of course she will marry every Gray-sama!" She squealed to herself._

"Juvia wishes for 100 duplicates of Gray-sama, who only love me, Juvia, with all her heart!" Juvia squealed, again, while 100 Gray's appeared.

"Juvia! Juvia! Juvia! Let's go on a date!" One yelled. "Juvia I brought you a rose!" Another one yelled. "Juvia will you marry me!?" They all yelled.

'Juvia has been waiting for this moment all her life!' Juvia thought in her mind, she was about to say something but then all the Gray's started fighting.

"She's mine!" 50 yelled. "No she's mine!" The other 50 yelled. Then the they all stopped thinking to themselves, "WELL IF I CAN'T HAVE HER! THEN I'M FREEZING HER SO I CAN KEEP HER AS A DOLL COLLECTION!" 70 yelled.

But before the Gray's started chasing after her, Juvia got a head start, and then they sprinted towards her jumping on buildings and running into alleyways.

**Erza P.O.V**

**(Some P.O.V's are going to be short...since most of you already know what they are going to wish for.)**

"One wish for each person, huh?" Erza sat down on a tree stump, thinking to herself, then it came to her!

She was going to wish for the most gigantic strawberry cake! Erza can imagine it now, eating the creamy delicious cake, it would bring joy towards her heart a million!

And then, she wished for it...but nothing happened...until it fell out of the sky landing on all the bushy-green tree's, "This strawberry cake...is all mine!" Erza squealed to herself, releasing her girly side a bit to much.

And then, she jumped into the gigantic cake and began to eat away.

**Natsu and Happy P.O.V**

Natsu and Happy strangely ended up together in another part of the forest, guess friendship can't separate them both.

"Oi! Happy do you know what your going to wish for?!" Natsu asked Happy, drool coming out of the corner of his mouth.

"Aye sir! I wish for...the biggest most gigantic fish!" Happy excitedly yelled to himself, but nothing happened, until a gigantic fish came falling out of the sky just like Erza's cake. "Happy! That's one gigantic fish!"Natsu exclaimed. "Fish! Fish! Fish! Gigantic fish!" Happy then started to gnaw on it, feeling pleased with the fish that's in front of him.

Natsu started to think, and then it came to him, he would wish for an endless buffet, with a hint of fire in the center. "I wish for...an endless buffet filled with fire!" A never ending table appeared, with food going down the never ending table.

Natsu suddenly appeared with a fork and knife, "Food!" Natsu exclaimed, beginning to eat the endless buffet.

**Gray P.O.V**

Gray was about to wish for something, until Juvia rudely interrupted him by bumping into him. "Oi! Ju-" He was cut off by the Gray's running towards them in every direction.

"Gray-sama! Juvia needs your help! Juvia uh...wished for 100 Gray-sama's and now they're chasing after me..." She replied sheepishly blushing.

"100 Gray's eh? This just got interesting!" Gray smirked to himself spawning his ice to get ready for the battle, but then the other 100 started spawning their ice, while Gray ran off leaving Juvia in the dust. "Gray-sama! Don't leave Juvia!" She began to sped off towards Gray running away from them all again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

It was night time, and Lucy just layed on the soft grass looking up at the white stars, counting all of them, as if right on que, she fell asleep on the grass while a shooting star went by. With all the citizens looking up at the beautiful site, whispering a wish to themselves.

Lucy didn't wish for anything at all.

**Tada! Filler done :) hope you enjoyed this lovely filler. And I will be posting a poll on my profile**, **so you guys can decide if you guys want an Edolas arc or a Grand Magic Games arc. I thought of an edolas arc so you guys can all see the different side of Lucy...and the others. Alot of situations will be copied out of the manga/anime in the Edolas Arc. But the characters personalies won't exactly be the same in the anime/manga :)**

**Hope you enjoyed this filler chapter! **


	6. Chapter 5

**Grand Magic Games arc has started! ENJOY!**

**Chapter 5: The Fight for Survial (Part 1)**

Lucy **P.O.V**

It was that time of year again, it was time for the Grand Magic Games again.

We used to be the number one guild in Fiore, but since the seven year time gap happened. It made everything a blur, new guilds forming, here and there.

Sabertooth was number one in Fiore.

It made the whole guild hyped up about the games, while I replied with a bored sigh. But what made the guild irritated the most, was when we passed by civilians getting laughed at, especially when Sabertooth was all they talked about in the catalog, "Fiore News."

I appeared in the catalog sometimes, not with a picture of myself in the catalog, but I being talked about by Sabertooth's Rouge and Sting, "Me and Rouge have taken a liking to this Lucy in the Fairy Tail guild. With her cold attitude towards everybody, it makes us laugh! She would fit in better with Sabertooth!" Sting would say.

The guild was mostly irriated by what Sting said, especially Natsu, but they just shrugged it off.

I was leaning against the wall in the corner, while the guild was being there usual rowdy selves, Gray and Natsu fighting, Cana drinking, and Erza eating her cake. Another normal day in the rowdy guild.

**xXxXXxxXxxXxXxxXXxxTRxxXXxXx XxxXXxX**

I was about to leave to go on another job, to capture some bandits, a simple job. One was supposedly named "Mushroom" while a few others were named "Raven and Gem." Stupid names aren't they? It was a simple job, with a reward if 400,000 jewels an extra 100,000 if they were defeated an hour earlier. That was until the master appeared out of thin air on the top floor.

"The Grand Magic Games are beginning in the next two weeks," The masters voice boomed, while the guild cheered. "The ones who will be participating this year will be..." Master Makarov paused for a second while the guild couldn't take the suspense any longer, "Erza, Gray, Natsu, Lucy, and Wendy, CONGRATULATIONS! GOOD LUCK TO THE PARTICIPANTS!" The master boomed cheerfully while walking back into the office.

The guild began to cheer as loud as a train, but then they all realized whose names were called and they all groaned, "Bu-but I trained all this month!" Jet and Levy groaned, along with the rest of the guild.

"M-me? Chosen for the Grand Magic Games?" Wendy stuttered, while Natsu grinned patting her head gently, "You'll do great Wendy! I'm all fired up!" Natsu assured Wendy, along with fire flowing out of his mouth.

Erza and Gray grinned cheerfully, Natsu and Gray fighting again as usual along with Erza going back to eating her strawberry cake. The guild soon went back to their usually rowdy selves.

I sighed.

I didn't really want to participate this year, but what the master says, goes.

"Lucy, Gray, Natsu, Wendy, we leave in an hour! Go get packed, now, we leave for training." She told us sternly, while I just sighed again and walked out of the guild towards my house.

**xXxXXxXxXXxXxXxXxxXxXxXXxxXx XxXTRxxxXXXxxxxxXXXXXXXxxXXX xxxxXXXXXXxxxxXXxXxX**

I was walking along with Natsu, -ahem- I mean trying to avoid Natsu, while I was walking towards stores looking for anything interesting. Which there wasn't.

Erza told us to be back at the dorms 12:00 sharp, since pumpkin head said so, saying that it wasn't safe to be out passed 12:00.

I was walking down the street, with my shoes clicking on the concrete, until cheers were heard ahead, up ahead, while I decided to see what was going on.

I made my way towards the cheering, pushing through the crowd making them get out of the way with my glare. Once I noticed who I was looking at, it was Sabertooth's Rouge and Sting being mauled by civilians asking for autographs.

"Ah yes my fans! It's the almighty twin dragon slayers from Sabertooth!" Sting was waving at the civilians with a smirk, while Rouge stood beside him with a rather bored expression-and tone.

I was about to head back, obviously not caring for the rejects, until Natsu appeared beside me with a key chain with a dragon on it, "Luce! Look at what I g-" Natsu noticed Sting and Rouge, while Sting wheeled around facing Natsu.

"Natsu." Sting said smirking up at his "used-to-be-role-model."

**(Thought this chappy was ending now? You guess wrong!)**

"Well hello Natsu, fancy to meet you here." Sting replied with that smug smirk still plastered on his face, with Rouge standing beside him mutely. I just stood there with a bored expression, itching to find out what was going to happen.

"Sabertooth. What are you doing here?" Natsu gritted his teeth eyes filled with hatred towards him. "Oh just adoring the fans, first generation." Sting replied, snickering. "First generation? What do you mean by that?" Natsu asked, cursiously. And filled with confusion.

Before anymore questions could be asked, two exceeds appeared in front of Sting and Rouge, Lector and Frosche. "As you can see, Sting and Rouge are the fourth generation dragon slayers, while you Natsu, is still the lame first generation." Lector started, "Lame! Lame!" Frosche repeated happily. "So that makes Sting and Rouge the strongest, while you are the weakest." Lector finished.

**(The characters may seem OOC especially Natsu sorry...I'm having a hard time writing this scene that came from the manga/anime ._.)**

Sting was snickering, while Rouge had a small smile gracing on his lips _slightly._ "What happened to your dragons?!" Natsu asked fiercely, "We killed them." Sting replied lifelessly. "We killed them to become what we are today, if you haven't noticed the words "Dragon Slayer" you must be an idiot." Sting replied. Natsu felt enraged, killing their own dragons, he was about to beat them to a pulp until Lucy stopped him with a dark glare.

"_**Natsu**_ do not waste your time on these rejects. They are simply trying to make you angry, I'd advise you to _**calm yourself**_ and come back to the dorms with me. It's almost midnight." Lucy told Natsu, filled with anger, but followed Lucy mutely. Along with a furious Happy who was angry about Frosche and Lector making fun of him.

Soon after that, once they arrived back at the dorms. The bell rung, and the games finally begun.

**Chapter 5 is finally finished! Yeah sorry if this part was copied but it would go along with the story if I added it in there**, **so...yeah. I had a hard time writing that scene since I was trying to remember that part which I vaguely remembered. So characters are OOC-ness in that part. Natsu and Sting are so hard to get their actions correctly!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Grand Magic Games Arc: The Fight for Survival (Part 2)**

**Chapter 6 is finally here! Enjoy! (fillers will be happening every now and then, after the GMG arc each arc will be based on each main character...not sure yet...I might not include Wendy, I find her annoying**, **ideas are welcomed for the arcs.)**

**Also**, **Lucy's Abilities has been updated! By my friend helping me out on chatango**, **Juvia!**

The town of Fiore began to shift, it looked as if a big gigantic sphere was forming, and there was.

"Woah! What's happening?!" Lissana asked, filled with curiousity, watching the gigantic sphere forming in mid air, in the center of the city.

Erza was about to reply, until pumpkin man appeared in a holographic figure, "This is the elemination round," Pumpkin man started, "The elimination round is where all 150 guilds go against each other, fighting to survive the elimination round, you must get to the end point with the last remaining 8 guilds. Good luck! You also need 5 members to participate in this round, if not you are disqualified." Then he dissapeared, leaving a very confused group.

"Elimination round? I've never heard of such a round." Erza commented. "I've never heard of such a round either, but um...aren't we missing somebody?" Gray asked curiously. Everybody looked around until it finally clicked, "WENDY!" They all yelled, besides Lucy who stayed mute.

"What are we going to do? We don't have five of us!" Natsu complained, pouting. Until Elfman walked up with confidence clearly on his face, "As a man, I will step up to help win the magic games! As a man!" Elfman yelled filled with confidence.

"Yes, we cannot participate if we do not have five of us here to participate," Erza glanced at Happy and Lisanna, "Happy, Lissana, you guys go and try to find Wendy." Erza told the two.

Lisanna nodded her head, while Happy yelled "Aye sir!" When the two ran off it seems as if a pathway formed out of the bridge towards the group, "Let's go." Erza ordered the group, reuiping into her usual clothing. Blue skirt, chestplate armor, black boots, and and her silver sword beside her.

**xxxXXxXxXxXXXxxXxXxXxxXxxXxX xXxXXxXXxXxXxXTRxXxXxXXxxXxX xXxXxxxxxXxXxXxXXXxxXxXxXxXx **

"No! It's this way!" Natsu yelled to Gray, who was fighting with him about where we go in this gigantic maze. "No! It's this way flame brain!" Gray argued back. "This is not manly! We're supposed to go this way!" Elfman argued back.

"If you keep this going, I will send you flying into next week. Is that clear?" Lucy asked the three, who just hugged each other while Elfman was praising Lucy calling her a "True Man."

"It looks like it's some kind of map, once you think about it." Erza commented. Which made Gray perk up, "It does doesn't it? But we don't know who can figure this out. So what are we going to do?" Gray asked. They were going to talk some more until they got rudely interrupted, "We never knew we would find you losers here!" Some guys yelled, which caused Erza, Gray, Natsu, Elfman, to wheel around facing the guild "Twilight Ogre." While Lucy sat by the ledge legs hanging down from the air, with a straight face.

"Hehhehheheheheeh never knew we would meet the loser team!" The guy smirked, laughing like a maniac. "Who're you guys calling losers?!" Natsu called back, getting fired up! While a map was poking out of the guys pocket, which was noticed by Erza, "We will be taking that map from you, if you don't mind."

"Take our map? Sure! Whatever _Titania." _The guy mocked sycastically. Which made Erza get furious with mocking her and her team, "I'm all fired up!" Natsu yelled, who started the fight without even using magic. Just punching and kicking. "Now will you hand that map over?" Erza asked the guy, her foot on his back with hearts in his eyes...since she was in her hooker clothes.

Elfman punched, Erza made the guys go crazy over her "Hardcore Hooker Attitude." While Gray and Natsu were finishing the rest of them off. But not before taking the map from the leaders pocket.

"I see you." Lucy remarked which made everybody look over to her, where she was before, but now she was gone. "Ehhhh?" They all commented, wondering how she dissapeared out of thin air, until she saw her falling out of the air crashing onto one of the enemies below, causing them all to sweatdrop. "Lucy is ultra scary!" Natsu commented, rubbing the back of his sheepishly, watching her beat down the guys taking the maps.

But then the sphere began to rotate.

"What's going on?!" Gray asked filled with confusion, while he was sliding side to side trying to keep his balance. "Grab on to something!" Erza ordered them, grabbing onto the ledge of the platform.

Gray grabbed onto the ledge successfully, along with Elfman, while poor natsu was falling out of the sky ready to plummet towards his death on the concrete of the city, which was three thousand feet below him.

This was not unnoticed by Lucy, who successfully held out her hand to grab Natsu. Which he gladly accepted the offer, grabbing onto her hand while Lucy pulled him up, "How shallow-minded." She told him, which made Natsu shiver.

**xXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxX xXXxxTRXxxXxXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXx XXxXxXxXXxXXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxxx **

The group was now back together, who FINALLY found the way to get the destinaton point where the elimination round was supposed to end. They ended up, hanging from the sky, seeing a green sawgrass prairie with a small river below them, along with some houses. Which they had to jump out of the sky, into the river to get to their destination point.

And here they are now, running along a stone path with a huge sea right beneath them which went unnoticed by the group, hoping that the stone pathway wouldn't break apart. "I think I see it!" Natsu yelled, who was getting "fired up." Natsu called it.

And soon enough they made it, with pumpkin head standing at the door which was the way out, imprinted above the guild was "CONGRATULATIONS!"

"It seems you have made it! Congratulations!" Pumpkin head commented, applauding. "So did we make it in first place? As a man I must know!" Elfman who asked filled with confidence.

"Nope," He began, "You came in 8th place." He finished bluntly.

"EHHH?!"

**XxXxXxxXXxXxXxXxXxXXxXXxXxXx XXxxTRxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxX**

It was the first day of the Grand Magic Games with the guild's being announced, Sabertooth, Fairy Tail A Team, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Raven Tail, Fairy Tail B Team (which took some time to explain why there was two Fairy Tail teams), Mermaid Heel, and Quatro Cerberus.

"So, welcome everybody to the first day of the Grand Magic Games! You know the rules, so the first participants today will be Fairy Tail A team's, Lucy Fallen," Pumpkin man began to announce.

"And Sabertooth's..."

"Rouge." Pumpkin man finished.

**CLIFF HANGER! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS WONDERFUL CHAPTER XD **


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7! My goal is 2000-3000 words :D**

**Chapter 7: Rouge vs. Lucy**

There was an uproar when me and Rouge stepped into the arena for the PVP round, the civilians were cheering, for Rouge obviously.

"Awww! Why does Lucy get to fight Sabertooth this round? I wanted to beat Sabertooth's ass!" Natsu whined, while Erza just bonked him on the head with her armor remarking, "Natsu, you should feel proud for Lucy, it's a great opportunity for her to show off her magic ever since the seven year time gap." Erza told him sternly, while Natsu seemed to went unconcious from her inhuman strength.

"Go Lucy! Beat Sabertooth!" Makarov cheered, dancing around while Mavis was waving at Lucy, **(pretend that Mavis showed up and she explained why she was there blah blah...) **"You can win Lucy!" Levy yelled towards Lucy's direction.

**(I forget the announcers names so number 1 is the guy will black hair...number 2 is the guy with the chef hat...number 3 is the woman!) **"It seems we have Fairy Tail A's, Lucy Fallen, and Sabertooth's, Rouge Cheney, this should be interesting." Announcer one remarked, "I also agree, this shall be interesting with their personalities, Lucy is like another version of Rouge, don't you agree, announcer two?" Announcer three asked. But he just nodded his head simply, interested in the upcoming fight.

"Go Rouge! Go Rouge! Beat fairy! Beat fairy!" Frosch chanted, encouraging his partner Rouge. While he just turned his head slightly giving a kind smile towards Frosch.

This was unnoticed by Lucy, who just kept a stern expression.

Rouge turned back around facing his opponent, and nobody made a move, and this seemed a little awkward towards the guilds, especially the civilians.

Natsu got back up from unconciousness, he was about to make a comment but Erza just shushed him with another bonk on the head, "This is an interesting fight already." Gray commented, sarcastically. Which earned a glare from Erza.

It seemed like it went all in a rush, Rouge started going full speed towards Lucy with his, Holy Shadow Dragon's Flash Fang, "Dagger's Of Demons." Lucy remarked with a **(Elzhu's Learning Time: **_**Dagger's of Demons is an advanced version of Dagger's of Death**_. _**Dagger's of Demons is even more frightening then the original version**_,_** consider this Lucy's serious mode. Dagger's of Demons are daggers that are much larger coming out of her hands and feet. This ability is mixed in with Lucy's Dark Magic and Lightning Magic**_, _**with impact it can cause a huge explosion! This will be added to her abilities later on!)**_

Lucy bursted with a huge amount of speed towards Rouge who was also heading toward's Lucy's direction at full force, his red eyes focused on his target.

The crowd watched with amazment, especially some guilds, watching them finally hit each other, watching the gigantic explosion happen.

"It's so..powerful! But what has happened to our opponents? It seems as if they are both covered with the huge explosion!" Announcer one remarked, mesmorized by the gigantic impact watching a burst of light go up into the center of the sky.

"Rouge probablly won!" Sting said with amusement, mockingly. "Woah! What that was one huge explosion! What do you think happened? I bet Lucy won!" Natsu who woke up again from unconciousness, grinning stupidly hoping that Lucy won the fight. But since he was so dense, he always thinks his teammates wins.

The hazy dust was uncleared, leaving both Lucy and Rouge untouched, with a straight expression, with a tad of boredness. Obviously acting like what just happened was not a gigantic deal!

"This is spectacular! The two are untouched! Not a single scratch from the impact!" Announcer one yelled clearly filled with excitement.

**XxXxXXxXxXxXxxXXxXxXxXxXxXXx XxXxXxxxxXxXxXTRxxXxXxXxXxxx XxXxxxxxxxXxXxXxxxxxxxXXxXxX **

"This is very...interesting." Minerva commented, looking at Fairy Tail's Lucy, untouched without a single scratch, along with a bored expression on her face.

"Pssh...I bet Rouge won!" Sting remarked, filled with amusement and confidence with his answer.

But there's more that meets the eyes then just looks.

Mavis was grinning happily, kicking her legs while watching Lucy filled with proud, while the guild was watching with amazment unlike Makarov, Erza, and Mirajane. "Do not underestimate Lucy, I have been watching the guild over those seven years when she first arrived, she has improved a whole bunch ever since those seven years." Mavis commented, still kicking her legs happily.

"I guess seven years of taking missions alone really pays off." Erza commented, with a hint of sadness in her sentence.

Alone.

Erza was always alone when she first arrived at the guild.

Lucy took this as a serious battle, she was not going to lose, "Dark Magic: Clone." Lucy said with a bored expression, while the crowd watched wondering what she was going to do next, while watching a BORED clone of Lucy appear. Rouge didn't do anything. He just stood there. Also interested, in what she was going to do next.

**(Dark Magic: Clone. Will also appear in the abilities section. Not much info obviously**, **but just to remind you guys!)**

"Dark Magic: Grim Reaper." Lucy said emotionlessly, while the crowd was watching it appear, with a huge scythe, and covered in a cloak. **(You know what a Grim Reaper looks like _ :P)**

"Midscythe, spiral spin, get in position." The reaper just gave a nod, and placed his scythe above his head, along with the clone jumping on the end point, and Lucy jumping on the scythe part.

The crowd and the guilds were watching with interest, especially the announcers, "Midscythe, full speed." Lucy ordered the reaper once again. While the reaper was spinning around the scythe at top speed, the clone and Lucy were keeping a tight grip while it seemed like a black tornado began to form.

And at the right moment, they both jumped off in mid-air along with a flip going full speed towards Rouge, "I won't fall for your pathetic tricks." Rouge commented, shooting at the clone, he thought it was the real one but he was wrong.

"Pay more attention." Lucy remarked in mid-air doing a summersault towards his face, while landing gracefully on the ground while he took a full force hit into the stone wall.

"What a remarkable strategy! If we were giving points, I would give Lucy a 100!" Announcer one yelled excitedly, while Sabertooth looked dumbfounded wondering how Rouge could fall for such a trick. While Fairy Tail A and B team were cheering her on!

"That was a pretty good strategy." Gray commented, while Erza nodded approvingly, while the guild was going wild cheering along with Natsu.

Rouge grunted while standing up, wondering how he was so reckless falling for such a trick.

He was going to be more serious with the fight, seeing that Lucy was not just a pathetic piece of trash. He got ready in a fighting stance, gathering up his roar at full power, Lucy noticed she couldn't move in time so she had to think of something fast.

It was speeding towards her, ready to hit her at any moment, and then she remembered something like it just slapped her across the face, "Dark Magic: Death Scythe." Lucy said, while a huge looking scythe appeared in her hands about 30 feet long. It had black markings going down it, with a tip of blue at the top.

**(Dark Magic: Death Scythe. I didn't mention Lucy was good at fighting with weapons did I? Well**, **let's talk about what the scythe does. It's a very deadly scythe**, **which can almost kill just about everything**,** it is 30 feet long and this scythe is no joke. Lucy barely uses this kind of scythe. She already made this clear**, **she never loses. This will also be added into Lucy's Abilities later on)**

Lucy held it firmly in her hands, spinning it spiraly in her hands while the roar was raging towards her, and then it finally hit. Lucy was overwhelmed by this power, but she still spinned it spiraly in her hands with a tight grip.

And then, it reflected back to Rouge hitting him square in the gut making him fly straight through the stone wall.

Everything was silent.

"AND THE VICTOR IS...LUCY FALLEN!"

**Hopeeeee youuuuu enjoyed thisssss chapterrrrr!**


	9. Filler 2

**I really have nothing to say about my lateness, mostly...lazieness _, anyways, I'll give you guys a filler chapter for now so I can get my thoughts together for future chapters.**

** Filler 2**

** The Golden Days Before All Went To Hell**

_She always wondered what happened to them, and what caused her father and her self to drift apart from one another, eventually filled with grief and unforgiving anguish._

"Daddy!" Lucy came sprinting into her father's office with a birthday card, with silver lines running from the front of the card to the back, while a crimson heart was slapped onto the front of the lovely card. It was all hand made, and it was just for her beloved father.

Her father glanced up from work and his eyes lit up with gleam and gratitude fluttering within his deep eyes, "Ah, Lucy! What elegant art have you made today? It must be something extremely special, I can tell, since your aroma of excitement is suffocating me!" He chuckled with a gentle laugh.

Lucy grinned proudly, gladly handing the card over to her father. He took it happily, and quickly opened up the card and read the message imprinted on the inside, _**"You are the bestest, most wonderfulest father I could ever ask for! I hope you enjoy this gift made from the bottom of my heart! Happy birthday father!" -Lucy**_

He paused for a moment, and the card fell out of his hand, gradually falling down to the desk. Suddenly, he grabbed Lucy and hugged her, squeezing the life out of her, "Lucy...thank you for this gift, I love it very much...from the bottom of my heart." He said slowly, a tear sliding down his cheek, staining her clothes of his salty tears.

"You don't have to thank me over such a simple card father, because you know, a card can't express all my love for you." Lucy said with a gentle smile plastered on her face.

_She remembers when they went out together, exploring the glorious world._

"Father, look! It's a Silver Bird!" Lucy yelled as loud as a banshee filled with joy, pointing her finger at the bird, hovering in the air, flapping it's wings 100 miles per hour.

He looked up, enjoying the wonderful sight of the rare bird, considering it usually hides during day, and hunts it's prey at night.

"Ah, yes Lucy! It sure is a beauty!" He replied with a chuckle, noticing the joyful glint in her eyes, taking in the beautiful sights of the forest.

He loved spending time with her beloved daughter, teaching her all sorts of things, exploring the majestic world of magic with her, there wouldn't be anything else he would ask for, he wouldn't change a single thing.

_But everything changed, going from golden, to hell._

"You're such a disgrace to the family! How dare you bear the name Heartfillia! She wouldn't have died if it wasn't your actions and stupidity, you have caused much sorrow, and because of these actions, you must be punished!" He yelled hatefully, throwing her in her once happy room, filled with joy.

He slammed the door with such force, the door could've broke off.

Click.

And then he locks the door.

Because of her "consequences", she was punished to not be fed for a minimum of three days, and was not let out of her room to say a simple 'Hello' or take a shower, no, nothing of the sort.

She was abused, tormented, she was punished for all those years she's been alive, criticized, blamed on for her mother's death, everything was her fault.

Everything.

No matter what she did, no matter how many apologies, she was still slapped and kicked for simple actions.

_But no matter what._

_ She still loved her father from the bottom of her heart, no matter the anguish and sorrow he brought._

**A/N: Yeah, yeah, I know it's super short, but I was tired, so I didn't bother reading it or making it longer.**


End file.
